fluttershy rocket to insanity
by Bunny curio
Summary: rainbow dash is male in this! REVIEW! i mean, if thats ok with you..


After angel was killed by MALE rainbow dash, fluttershy was broken. She was losing herself in all of the hate anger and saddness in what just happend.

Dash smiled, a gruesome inhumane INSANE smile, that spread across his burned face, bearing his sharp chipped teeth.

He knew what he wanted to do to her. He was going to smash her head open. Yes, that would really satisfy him.

Fluttershy cried, screaming, "ANGEL! NO! YOU MONSTER, GIVE ME BACK MY DASH!"But dash only smiled. Enjoying fluttershy bleeding, the sound of metal grinding against bone.

Fluttershy wimperd as dash came closer, one hoof after the curled up in to a ball lifting her tail in the air as she did so, she faced away from dash, so he could only see her flank, unfutunetly, he could see an excellent view of her cunt.

It looked untouched, obviously she was a virgin. Dash stopped for a while,his one magenta eye wide with, embaressment. Suddenly, a sick,twisted perverted thought popped up in his mind. He grinned in exitement. "I think I found a great fun game!" dash growled playfully. Fluttershy looked up, only to see dash smiling codly, she shivered at the sight,whimpering in terror. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her tail, and she was dragged forwards, towards dash.

*SQUEAK*

suddenly,fluttershy felt less pain on her leg, had dash removed the bear trap? She felt a sharp tug on her pink soft mane, dash had grabbed her with his hooves. He brought flutters close up to his crotch. What she saw turned her legs to jelly.

"suck"

Fluttershy looked up at dash one cold magenta eye, her own eyes, brimmed in tears and fear.

"don't keep me waiting, bitch!" screamed dash, making fluttershy squeak. This made dash smirk, he loved tormenting her.

Fluttershy looked at his rock hard, 10 inch dick, it was to much for her to even think about, her innocent mind could not take it, she was close to fainting. But fluttershy new she had no choice. She brought her face up close to dashes erect member, and he grabbed her mane, and forced her down. She nearly choked up. Fluttershy sucked his dick, making dash groan and grunt. He forced her head, up and down, this was making her neck ache badly.

Dash growled loudly, and threw his head back "UGHH, YEAH!" he grunted as he cummed in fluttershys mouth, fluttershy was about to spit it out, but dash clamped her mouth shut, and said "uh uh uh! Didn't mommy tell you manners? Be a good girl and swollow it down!" he commanded, fluttershy slowly swallod down the salty seamen, making her feel quiet sick.

She thought he was done, but then he grabbed her front hooves and slammed down onto the ground," I'm gonna enjoy this!" dash growled he rammed his penis towards fluttershys extremly overly tight pussy. He coudnt get it in, she was so tight! He growled, and grunted, and he rammed and rammed, but to no , had never felt so much pain in all her life, even the bear trap couldn't get up to this. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head, her mouth was slightly agape.

Dash, with all his strength, rammed himself forward and fianally the head of his hard dick was inside of her, her tight cunt felt soo good against his erect member. Fluttershy could not take it any more,she squeaked and started spasmaming gently, but dash didn't even notice. She just shivered and whimpered.

Dash started going deeper and deeper, untill he hit fluttershys heymen, and tore past her virginity fluttershy whimpered ,dash noticed the blood dribbling down fluttershys legs and on to his hard cock, but dash only smiled and pushed deeper inside of her,n till all of member was deep inside her tight virgin walls. "d-d-dash.." fluttershy squeaked "ugh,say my name, louder!" dash groaned, as he thrusted hard, in and out of her tight cunt.

"dash! It -hurts!" she squealed. "UGH! I LOVE THIS GAME! FUCK, OH GOD, FLUTTERSHYYY!" dash growled loudly, as he came inside her, his ejaculation mixing in with fluttershy virgin blood.

"Fuck me, that was amazing"dash groaned, intently he pulled fluttershy close, and kissed her,with a hint of passion, he stuck his tongue in her mouth, exploring with her tongue. Dash pulled away, and looked at fluttershy with one cold magenta eye, and spoke, "because you were so good, ima let you live." and with that, he flew away. Fluttershy blacked out, letting the darkness seep in


End file.
